Lost Nowhere
by viridianaln9
Summary: When Bilbo runs away, Thorin didn't believe that he would see his friend again.


**Lost Nowhere **

Summary: When Bilbo runs away from everything. His best friend Thorin is the one to help him. Later he finally sees him again.

"Is this really your choice?" Thorin asked. He had been Bilbo's best friend since they were kids. Which this rebellion was surprising to him.

"I'm tired." Bilbo admit it to him. Thorin knew exactly what he meant Bilbo had admit it to being Gay and his family had not like that, with both of his parents gone due to tragic circumstances and his Godfather heaven knows where, his Grandparents had with the backing on many of his uncles try and make it better 'fix him' they called it. Bilbo had tried to play the game by becoming the boyfriend of the most odious woman ever. Two years of playing the couple Bilbo was done.

"Where will you go?" Thorin asked and knew that his friend had no idea and if he did, he was not telling Thorin which hurt. At the same time, he knew that his friend needed to do this himself.

"I…I think its for the best that you don't know my friend?" Bilbo told him. Bilbo didn't wish to admit that he had no idea and knew that his Grandparents would find him in Thorin's house and would want to look for him.

"You will always find a place here." Thorin told him.

"You are my most loved best friend and when I know where I have settled, I will let you know." Bilbo declining his offer.

"Let me help you." Thorin told him.

"I can't, my Grandparents will try to cause problems to your parents, and I don't want that to happen." Bilbo told him with tears in his eyes. "We already know the plan."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked. Bilbo just smiled and pulled him close for a hug.

"Can you take me to the bus station?"

"Of course." Thorin told him.

In the bus station, Thorin was not able to see the tickets that Bilbo had bought and had to put a smile on his face when Bilbo turn to him.

"I am guessing this goodbye." Bilbo told him.

"It's more of a see you later." Thorin said with a smile. They hugged once more before Thorin turned back to his car to drive home.

#

_**Fifteen Years Later **_

Thorin had just moved with his wife to a new neighborhood and they were moving in with his nephews, who had just lost their Mother.

"Thorin, we just got an invitation by the neighbors next door?" Amale told him.

"You went to make friends this fast; we haven't even unpacked the boxes." He told his wife and smiling.

"I am not the only ones; the neighbors have kids too and are currently playing with Fili and Kili." She replied with pout, which Thorin kissed away.

"Fine, so I am guessing the two monsters will not be unpacking?" he said.

"Well they are your nephews." She told him.

"I am offended, I am currently unpacking."

"Uh-huh." She winked and went to unpack as well, Thorin also knew that his wife would be baking something or ordering something.

A few hours later after they had at least unpacked most of the living room, they had to call the boys in.

"Oh, but Uncle can't we have Legolas and Tauriel come with us?" Kili asked him with big wide eyes.

"I think they also need to go home; their Mother will be looking for them." He said.

"We will see you later Kili, Daddy will be upset if we don't clean up for dinner." Tauriel said.

"Yes, Father will be difficult." Legolas said with a smile. Thorin looked at the little kids and they were different, and he could tell much if they were siblings one with golden hair and the other with red hair.

"We will not keep you for much, please to meet you." He said.

"You as well Mr. Durin." Legolas said with a smile before they left to the home next to theirs. It had surprised him not to see many homes in this street. Mirkwood Street was known to be incredibly isolated and large. It was also close to his company and to the school the boys would go to Greenwood Academy. He just hoped that he made the right choice.

Thorin had to dress nice along with the voice, his wife being the authorial when it came to make a good impression with the neighbors.

"It's just a small diner." He told her.

"Yes, but we will see the neighbors for a long time, and I want us to give a good impression." She told him.

"Fine, ready boys?" he turned to look at the boys both in uncomfortable little suits that made him want to laugh.

"Ready." They mumbled, they received kissed in the cheek by their Aunt that made them groan but smile as well. They moved outside their new home and walked over to next door. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a man that Thorin knew a bit. He was taller than Thorin himself with blond hair and a pristine suit.

"Hello welcome to our home." Thranduil was the headmaster of the new school and Thorin was surprised.

"Thank you for inviting us." He said.

"Yes, my husband is going a bit crazy with the cooking." He admits it with a smile. Thorin was surprised a bit by that information, but he didn't judge.

"I brought a small dessert." She told Thranduil.

"Yes, come in make yourselves at home." Thranduil said. "Bilbo our guest is finally here."

Thorin froze before he sat down, shaking his head because he hadn't heard that name in a long time. His best friend had truly disappeared, and he hadn't been able to find him.

"I'm coming." The voice caught him by surprise and Thorin looked up to see his old friend.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, surprising him and the smile.

"Hello Thorin." He said. Thorin got up and went to hug the smaller man to him.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"My old friend that is a long story to tell." Bilbo admit it.

"I believe we have time, as I recall you invited us to diner." Thorin said with a smile.

"So, this is your friend you told me about?' both looked up to see Thranduil looking at them with a raise brow.

"Yes, this is my friend that I told you about Thran." Bilbo said. "Now let's go sit down, I believe I also get to meet the lucky lady."

"Hello, I am the lucky lady.' Amele told Bilbo with a smile. She had heard of Thorin's friend.

"It is nice to meet you, now let's go because I hear silence from the children and that is not a good sign."

"Oh, I like the way you think Bilbo." Amele said with a smile.

It was during dessert that the little ears left to play, and Bilbo could finally talk.

"What happened after you left?" Thorin asked.

"I went to my Godfather's house." Bilbo said with a smile. "I called him before I made the choice and he told me that I could go live with him. I went and I was able to study, I'm sorry I didn't call you, but Gandalf told me that my grandparents were still looking for me."

"Yes, they went to my parents home wanting me to tell them as to where you were."

"I know, I buried myself in my studies and got to work. They found me a few years after."

"They did?" Thorin asked worried as he had not been aware but being in the front line did not help with news.

"Yeah, I had met Thranduil at the time." Bilbo told him.

"I had been his friend and like him my Father had not been as receiving." Thranduil said.

"So, how did you end up together?"

"Well I let to Rohan for a few years and Thran here got married…"

"Yes, my wife was aware of my prefaces and we became sort of a lie even if we were friends, she passed away after giving birth to Legolas and Tauriel and I was left with two children and no wife and alone." Thranduil said and looked at Bilbo with a smile.

"What happened next?" Amele asked.

"Well, I came back a few years after and both Thran and I began to date."

"So, you moved in together?" Thorin asked them.

"Yes, it was interesting." Bilbo told him.

"Well I get it, it happens with Thorin and I when we moved in." Amele told him.

Later in the night Thorin was carrying both boys in his arms and Amele took Kili in her arms letting Bilbo and Thorin alone. Thranduil just kissed him on the forehead before heading inside.

"So, I'm very happy to have seen you once more Bilbo." Thorin said.

"I'm happy as well, I am happy to have you back." Bilbo said. Thorin smiled and walked away, he could admit that he had not expected to Bilbo once more, but he was happy that his friend was finally happy.


End file.
